solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Махасиддхи
Махасиддхи — традиционное название в индуизме и буддизме людей, достигших в процессе психопрактик сверхспособностей — сиддх. Востоковед Торчинов даёт следующее описание махасиддхов: В образах махасиддхов (Наропа, Тилопа, Марпа и др.) много гротескного, юродствующего, порой шокирующего среднего обывателя с его расхожими представлениями о святости и благочестии. Это были прежде всего практики, йогины, которых интересовало именно скорейшее достижение религиозной цели, а не схоластические тонкости интерпретации Дхармы и ставшие самоцелью бесконечные дискуссии о них в монастырских центрах. Йогины-махасиддхи не связывали себя принятием формальных обетов, вели свободный образ жизни и даже внешне, своими длинными волосами (а иногда и бородами), отличались от бритых монахов (интересно, что и сейчас во время совершения тантрических ритуалов в дацанах Монголии и Бурятии ламы-монахи надевают на свои бритые головы парики с характерной прической йогинов Ваджраяны). Не имея догматических предубеждений, они свободно общались с такими же, как и они, индуистскими йогинами, презревшими ограничения брахманской ортодоксии, что приводило к неограниченному обмену идеями и методами йогической практики. Список махасиддхов В различных традициях свой список махасиддхов. Список буддийских Махасиддхов # Acinta or Acintapa, the 'Avaricious Hermit'; # Ajogi or Ayogipa, the 'Rejected Wastrel'; # Anangapa, Ananga, or Anangavajra; # Арьядэва (или Канарипа), the 'Lotus-Born' or the 'One-Eyed'; # Babhaha, the 'Free Lover'; # Bhadrapa, the 'Snob' or the 'Exclusive Brahmin'; # Bhandepa, the 'Envious God'; # Bhiksanapa, 'Siddha Two-Teeth'; # Bhusuku, Bhusukupada or Шантидэва, the 'Lazy Monk' or the 'Idle Monk'; # Camaripa, the 'Divine Cobbler'; # Campaka or Campakapada, the 'Flower King'; # Carbaripa or Carpati, 'Who Turned People to Stone' or 'the Petrifyer'; # Catrapa, the 'Lucky Beggar'; # Caurangipa, the 'Limbless One' or 'the Dismembered Stepson'; # Celukapa, the 'Revitalized Drone'; # Darikapa, the 'Slave-King of the Temple Whore'; # Dengipa, the 'Courtesan’s Brahmin Slave'; # Dhahulipa, the 'Blistered Rope-Maker'; # Dharmapa, the 'Eternal Student' (c.900 CE); # Dhilipa, the 'Epicurean Merchant'; # Dhobipa, the 'Wise Washerman'; # Dhokaripa, the 'Bowl-Bearer'; # Домбипа, the 'Tiger Rider'; # Dukhandi, the 'Scavenger'; # Ghantapa, the 'Celibate Monk' or the 'Celibate Bell-Ringer'; # Gharbari or Gharbaripa, the Contrite Scholar (Skt., pandita); # Godhuripa, the 'Bird Catcher'; # Goraksa, Gorakhnath or Goraksha, the 'Immortal Cowherd'; # Indrabhuti, (teachings disseminated to Tilopa); # Jalandhara, the 'Dakini’s Chosen One'; # Jayananda, the 'Crow Master'; # Jogipa, the 'Siddha-Pilgrim'; # Kalapa, the 'Handsome Madman'; # Kamparipa, the 'Blacksmith'; # Kambala, the 'Yogin of the Black Blanket' (or the 'Black-Blanket-Clad Yogin'); # Kanakhala*, the younger of the two Headless Sisters or Severed-Headed Sisters; # Kanhapa (or Krsnacarya), the 'Dark-Skinned One' (or the 'Dark Siddha'); # Канкана, the 'Siddha-King'; # Канкарипа, the 'Lovelorn Widower'; # Канталипа, the 'Rag Picker' (or the 'Ragman-Tailor'); # Капалапа, the 'Skull Bearer'; # Khadgapa, the 'Master Thief' (or the 'Fearless Thief'); # Kilakilapa, the 'Exiled Loud-Mouth'; # Kirapalapa (or Kilapa), the 'Repentant Conqueror'; # Кокилипа, the 'Complacent Aesthete'; # Коталипа (or Tog tse pa, the 'Peasant Guru'; # Kucipa, the 'Goitre-Necked Yogin'; # Куккурипа, (late 9th/10th Century), the 'Dog Lover'; # Kumbharipa, 'the Potter'; # Лакшминкара*, 'The Mad Princess'; # Lilapa, the 'Royal Hedonist'; # Lucikapa, the 'Escapist'; # Луипа, teachings disseminated to Тилопа; # Mahipa, the 'Greatest'; # Manibhadra*, the 'Model Wife' or the 'Happy Housewife'; # Medhini, the 'Tired Farmer'; # Mekhala*, the elder of the two Headless Sisters or Severed-Headed Sisters; # Mekopa, the 'Wild-Eyed Guru' (or the 'Guru Dread-Stare'); # Minapa, the 'Fisherman'; # Нагабодхи, the 'Red-Horned Thief'; # Нагарджуна, «Philosopher and Alchemist», # Nalinapa, the 'Self-Reliant Prince'; # Nirgunapa, the 'Enlightened Moron'; # Pacaripa, the 'Pastrycook'; # Pankajapa, the 'Lotus-Born Brahmin'; # Putalipa, the 'Mendicant Icon-Bearer'; # Rahula, the 'Rejuvenated Dotard'; # Сараха, the «Great Brahmin» # Sakara or Saroruha; # Samudra, the 'Pearl Diver'; # Santipa (or Ratnakarasanti), the 'Academic' (the 'Complacent Missionary') was a teacher of Brogmi; # Sarvabhaksa, the 'Empty-Bellied Siddha' (or the 'Glutton'); # Шаварипа, the 'Hunter', held to have incarnated in Друкпа Кюнле; # Syalipa, the 'Jackal Yogin'; # Tantepa, the 'Gambler'; # Tantipa or Tanti, the 'Senile Weaver'; # Thaganapa, # Thaganapa, 'Master of the Lie' (or the 'Compulsive Liar'); # Тилопа, the «Great Renunciate» # Udhilipa, the 'Flying Siddha' (the 'Bird-Man'); # Upanaha, the 'Bootmaker'; # Винапа, the 'Music Lover', the 'Musician' (teachings disseminated to Индрабхути) and Тилопа}; # Вирупа, inspired the Сакья lineage; # Vyalipa, the 'Courtesan’s Alchemist'. См. также * Проект:Буддизм/Списки/84 махасиддхи тантрического буддизма Примечания Категория:Йога Категория:Понятия буддизма Категория:Понятия индуизма